fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Kurt - Innere Revision/Kapitel 041
Der fliegende Hohlländer war seit einigen Stunden verschwunden. Die Stimmung auf der Mariechen war gedrückt. Keiner machte Kurt Vorwürfe, dass er den Seesteinhammer in das Fass mit der Teufelsfrucht-Medizin hatte fallen lassen, doch sie alle machten sich Sorgen, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Bei ihrem letzten Kampf hatten sie alle große Wunden davongetragen und nur Helenas Medizin hatte sie heilen lassen. Mit der "normalen" Medizin, die sie an Bord hatten, konnte keiner umgehen. "Du hast doch bei der Marine deine Ausbildung gemacht", sagte Kurt zu Anasazi, "hast du da nicht gelernt, wie man verletzte behandelt?" "Erste Hilfe wurde uns beigebracht, ich kann Verbände anlegen und Wunden abbinden, doch Knochenbrcühe, innere Verletzungen, Vergiftungen, all das kann ich nicht behandeln." Der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, der in Kurt aufgelebt war, erlosch wieder. Er sah auf einem Schemel neben dem Steuerrad, welches Anasazi bediente. Jimmy Knöpf stand vorne am Bug mit dem Rücken zum Meer und hatte die Arme verschrenkt. Er überlegte angestrengt, während er sich einen Knopf an sein T-Shirt nähte. Ein lauts Kraaah! war zu hören und eine Zeitung fiel vor ihre Füße. Kurt hob sie auf und überflog die erste Seite. "Nichts Interessantes", verkündete er. Schließlich war kein Artikel über Gol D Glock in der Zeitung. Gol D Glock! Kurt dachte an sein großes Vorbild und daran, dass sich Glock trotz einiger Rückschläge in seinem Leben nie hatte ausder Bahn werfen lassen. Er ist immer seinem Ziel gefolgt. Immer der Nase nach. Und Kurt kam eine Idee: "Wir sind vielleicht bescheuert!", rief er heraus, "Wenn wir keine Ärzte sein können, dass besorgen wir uns eben einen!" Anasazi schlug sich an den Kopf: "Daran habe ich garnicht gedacht." Kurt wusste, warum nicht: Sie wollte immer alles alleine schaffen. Deshalb hatte auch sie das Ruder übernommen. Seitdem segelten sie im Kreis, ohne dass Anasazi es merkte. Da Kurt aber Angst vor Verletzungen hatte, sagte er nichts. Auch Jimmy schien erfreut. "Stimmt! Wir Blödmänner! Wir Volltrottel! Wir...", Jimmy verlor sich in Beleidigungen über sich und die anderen. "An der nächsten Insel machen wir halt und besorgen uns einen Arzt." Die Stimmung dannach war ausgelassen und fröhlich. [[Carlos, der oben im Hahnennest saß blickte auf Jimmys Bilderrahmen und erwartete einen Anruf von Eduardo. Der Rest der Crew begann, wieder etwas für die Umweltzu tun und Sake zu vernichten. Mitten in der Nacht, die Party war in vollem Gange, sie lachten und redeten, tranken und aßen, rümpfte Jimmy die Nase. "Boaaah!! wat sdingd 'n hia zo?2, lallte er fast unverständlich. Anasazi, der ziemlich warm bei den Jungs war und sich ein wenig frei gemacht hatte, antwortete: "Das ist die Scheiße von Helena." "Na daan tuä i die ma wesch" "Stopp!", mischte sich Kurt ein, "Mein Hamma! Ich will ihn wiederhaben!" Jimmy stand auf und wankte zum Faß, dass in einer Ecke an Bord stand und steckte seinen Arm hinein. "Ich komme nicht bis zum Boden", verkündete er immernoch lallen, auch wenn das nicht mehr so geschrieben ist. Er steckte den anderen Arm hinein und dann den Kopf. Bis zur Hüfte musste er sich in das Fass begeben, um den Hammer zu ereichen. Erstrampelte sich heraus und warf Kurt seinen Hammer zu. Dann nahm er das Fass und warf es über Bord. "Oh weh, hoffentlich meldet Greenpeace sich nicht bei uns!", witzelte Kurt. Er nahm den Hammer am Holzstiel und ging ins Bad, um ihn zu waschen. Als er herauskam, trank Jimym schon wieder mit Anasazi. Sie hatte sich zwei Oliven in die Nase gesteckt, um Jimmy, der es nicht für nötig hielt, sich zu duschen, nicht zu riechen. Die Feier ging die ganze Nacht.